Victor Van Cento (Were-Creature)
Victor was a Man from a small Swedish village where monsterish wolfs attacked. one day he was bitten by one and went insane and killed Everybody in his village. once he awoke he was horrified at what he did and then learned to control his powers. He went and killed the pack leader and later on join the Revenger. Oh how Thou Moon Is Bright One may be on one path but one can change his path as well. Victor Van Cento ran through the Forest as the Monsters chased by hide him. He turned for half a second to see one of them the wolflike pack leader charges forward and bite his arm. Victor Punchs it away. He keeps running and sees the lights of the watch towers ahead. He runs through the gate . The watch tower shines light on wolfs creatures. They howl in pain and run away. Victor doesn't stop running till he runs right into his house. His wife Martha gasps " Victor why where you out of the village and Why are you bleeding!?" Victor replies " Had to find brother , him dead...Wolfrick bit me.... ." He passed out in his house and his wife gasps in shock. She ran the village Doctor. He exams Victor while he's unconscious. He proclaims his analysis and says " He will be knocked out for a few days but Something is weird with his bite. The Docter Continues " Just leave him alone and let him get some sleep." Martha nods and escorts the Doctor out. She goes back to knitting but in Victor's room something weird is happening. The Moon comes out from behind the clouds and shines on Victor. Victor starts to spasm and then he starts to grow hair all over him. Victor eyes flash open but he is no longer Victor Van Cento he is turns into A wolf. He jumps out of bed and snarls. Martha hears it and walks toward Victors room. She calls out" Vic you ok--Ah?!" Victor runs out and charges at her. She screams and stabs him with one her knitting sticks. She runs out and screams " WOLFRICK!!!!!!" The whole town runs out of there houses. A group of guards runs toward Vic. Vic pulls out his claws and starts cutting deep into there body's killing them. Vic charges other people and starts killing people. He push over a One of the watch towers and crashs down catching most of the house on fire. He hears A Woman scream and he sees Martha get crushed by the tower. Victor breaks out of the Wolfrick's control over his mind. He Howls " NOOooo! He runs out of town and says " I am A Monster and Worst a MURDERER!!!" He cries and howls at the moon. He hears a howl return and he remembers the Wolfricks. He suddenly knows what he must do. He follows the scent of the Wolfricks and arrives at there den. The Pack Leader walks out and growls " What do you want Man-Wolf?!" Victor replies " I Have come for revenge!" He snarls and charges at The leader. He is able to slash across his chest. The leader howls in pain and then bites deep into Vic's neck. Vic's suddenly gets a burst of power and he ignores the pain of his neck and grabs the leader by his neck. He slow crushes the life out of the leader and then he throws him off the cliff edge by the den. The leader falls to its death. He howls at the moon and then the fellow Wolfrick. He glares at them they bow at him. He growls" Why are you bowing!?" One of them replies" You kill alpha now you are the pack leader!" Victor at first want to kill all of them but doesn't and instead because The protector of the forest and pack leader of the Wolfricks. Thus The Hairy Man-wolf is born!